The simplest form of hose clamp is the use of an annular band surrounding the hose which is circumferentially contracted to compress the hose upon an internal nipple, tube or similar conduit. Such clamps are usually slightly axially spaced from the hose end, and the compression of the hose adjacent its end by the clamp often distorts the end of the hose producing an unsightly appearance.
A popular circumferentially contracting hose clamp is the worm gear type wherein a screw is rotated having worm teeth defined thereon which engage obliquely oriented slots within the band such that rotation of the screw contracts or expands the band depending on the direction of screw rotation. It has been proposed to utilize a socket fitting with this type of hose clamp to protect the end of the hose and improve the appearance of the fitting. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,744 and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 251,676 and 251,918. With hose fittings of the aforementioned type, a window or opening is defined in the wall of the socket through which the clamp screw radially projects, and a recess is internally formed within the socket to accommodate the clamp band. Such apparatus requires that the clamp be initially located within the socket and then the hose is inserted into the assembled socket and clamp, and care must be taken that the clamp band remains in the socket recess during assembly with the hose.
It is an object of the invention to provide a protective and decorative cap for use with the ends of flexible hose wherein the clamp and cap may be easily assembled to the hose, and wherein it is possible to insert the hose end into the socket prior to locating the clamp within the socket.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective and decorative cap for use with circumferential hose clamps and for use with hose having a frayable outer covering wherein the cap retains the covering adjacent the hose end preventing unraveling and locks upon the hose.
In the practice of the invention an annular cap in the form of a socket includes an open hose receiving end, and an opposite end having a concentric opening into which an adapter or other conduit may be inserted. The skirt of the socket includes a notch having axially extending edges which intersect the hose receiving socket end and is of sufficient circumferential dimension to accommodate the shaft mechanism of a worm drvie hose clamp.
Internally, the socket includes an abutment adjacent the conduit receiving end against which the hose engages upon being inserted into the socket, and an annular shoulder axially spaced from the abutment includes an oblique surface and sharpened edge which compresses the hose cover adjacent its end to confine the hose cover against fraying and also produces a "grip" upon the hose preventing the socket from being removed from the hose end.
As the slot defined in the socket skirt intersects the hose receiving end, it is possible to assemble the clamp and socket to a hose by first inserting the clamp loosely upon the hose, placing the cap on the end of the hose, and then axially moving the clamp along the hose into the socket to locate the clamp as desired prior to tightening.
The cap of the invention produces an attractive cover for the end of hose, shields the hose clamp from view except for the worm gear drive mechanism, and effectively prevents fraying of the hose cover resulting in an attractive and utilitarian assembly.